


Siren's Call

by The_Exile



Category: Phantasy Star III
Genre: Community: tic_tac_woe, Gen, Robots, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: It's bad enough that killer robots are firing on the world from the moon. Wren knows things will just get worse.





	Siren's Call

**Author's Note:**

> for fill 'Robots/androids'

Most citizens of the world of Neo Palm would never realise this but the uprising of Siren's robot army had worse consequences than just the initial deaths of those who had been attacked indiscriminately by the rampaging machines.

'Just', Wren frowned - such a word should never apply to loss of life, especially not so many, several towns' worth, in a population that was already in decline, despite the efforts of those androids who weren't malfunctioning. And now they'd lost another batch, along with a high-ranking military cyborg and an entire environmental control satellite, to whatever was causing this hostility. Politics, Wren supposed, and a gross misunderstanding of the nature and purpose of the machines that kept everything in their world running. 

The politics itself was going to get a lot more killed. The average Layan citizen thought that 'killer robot' meant 'Orakian invasion' and would counter-attack without thought. The Orakians would not even have time to work out what was happening before they had been hit by this Layan retaliation and would only know that the Great War had started up again. This war had almost wiped out civilisation last time. It was imperative that it not start again.

That was assuming one of the ship's vital systems or its android operators didn't decide to go rogue and kill everyone with a flick of the switch. So far, nothing had gone quite that catastrophically wrong, although there was currently a moon firing lasers at the planet while hordes of homicidal machines descended from it, not to mention it was veering close enough to the planet to get pulled out of orbit, and also the tides were becoming disrupted again. 

There was a time, Wren mused, when his reaction to this would not have been 'it could have been worse'.


End file.
